Determined (A Love Story)
by V-Dawg
Summary: After the Virbank City Gym battle, Oshawott feels he has gotten degraded and decides to change that. As he is determined to change himself for the better, he seems to can't stop thinking about a certain female Pokemon. However, when a challenge is brought upon Ash's Team, can Oshawott prove his worth, all while winning over the female Pokemon he loves? (Remake)
1. Feelings and Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

 **The beginning of a new story brings multiple different scenarios to the plot, therefore, I ask all the reviewers to give their own ideas to what should happen in the story. Or you could DM me. I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for two years. The biggest mistake I did was create too many stories at once, which gave me a hard time to update each of them. Enough of me rambling, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this revamped Love Story between Oshawott and Snivy.**

 **Oshawott's POV**

You know the burning feeling you get every time you work hard? Yeah, I was feeling that.

As I walked around, satisfied with the training and work I've committed myself to, I looked around my surroundings to see the mess I made.

Bark was torn of the surrounding trees, but most of all, many once large boulders have turned to smaller pieces of that former one.

Unless you couldn't guess it. I was training to become a better Pokemon.

After Ash revealed to us that he with the help of Boldore, Unfezant, Levanny, Pignite, Palpitoad and Pikachu, I felt useless. When all of them cheered, I realized something. I was weak. As dumb as I may sound. It was true. I never seemed to be able to well in battle, and come to think of it, I think Ash was straight up ignoring me in terms of battling, which only made the situation worse. Ash would literally avoid using me in battle, that he hasn't even realized where I have been.

Being weak was something I always told myself I was not. But after reeling the details Pignite and Pikachu told everyone on the team how hard they fought, it made me seem weak compared to the rest.

But that was the past, and I had the choice whether or not to do something about it. While I may have seemed lazy to do such a task, I was determined to become a worthy member of Ash's team.

However, that wasn't the only reason why I was so determined to train.

Snivy.

When I think of her, I always get that image of her dodging an attack so gracefully, something I wish I could do. In fact, I couldn't even get her out of my head. It was to the point where I stopped flirting with other females because my mind was so focused on Snivy. When I would think about her, I would say how strong she is, and how weak I am. Since Snivy was all about battling, and that was something I suck at, I'd always seem to tear up and get depressed over the little chances I had with her. To make matters even worse, she was with me through all of our continuing journey, and she saw all the stupid mistakes I did.

I think I seemed to think of myself as a burden, and that was something I didn't want nor like to be, therefore, at least training would make me stronger.

And so far, it seemed to work. In terms of attack, both my hands and scalchop were able to break a boulder with some effort, which was something only my scalchop was able to break, and even then it caused me to use all of my strength. Defence, I decided to stop using my scalchop as much as someone could just easily knock it off of me. Therefore, I need to practice in the worst case scenario. In Speed, not only am I managed to run faster than I ever was able to, whenever I use Aqua Jet, I started practising on using it's speed to my advantage. Moveset wise, I still have Aqua Jet, Razor Shell was replaced with Night Slash, Tackle was replaced with Ice Beam, and Hydro Pump was replaced with Scald. They all became sort of, stronger moves to the weaker ones I had, so when I realized how much my moves were changed, I was content.

My thoughts were interrupted with a yell. It was Cilan.

"Foods ready!" He seemed to yell.

I was happy, since I just worked out and was starving. As I walked over to them, I noticed everyone looking at me and the direction I came from. I always made sure to be far enough away where they wouldn't hear me, but if they had any trouble, I could hear them.

"Oshawott, why were you in the woods?" Ash asked me pretty seriously. I didn't blame him, the woods can be very dangerous.

"Oshawott, Oshawott, Osha (I was going to get an apple because I was hungry until I heard Cilan call us) ," I told them.

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine, not a big deal," Ash said looking chill, and going over to eat with Iris as Cilan put out our food bowls.

As I sat down waiting for everyone to get their food, I finally got up, last one standing, putting my bowl in front of him, so he didn't have to walk over to me.

"Since when did we learn food manners buddy?" Cilan asked curiously, surprised at my actions.

"Oshawott (Idk) ," I replied before sitting down.

I decided to sit down next to Pignite, who was gobbling down his meal, and Pikachu.

As I ate my food, I decided to raise my head to see Snivy sitting nearby on a rock. Damn, she looked so beautiful, with those lines on her back, the way she looks at us with those serious, yet charming eyes, and that tail.

My thoughts were interrupted with Pignite trying to steal my food, apparent revenge for all the times I did it. I looked at him, making him feel uncomfortable, before emptying a bit into his bowl, which he was happy about.

"Thanks man!" Pignite cheered as he dug into his quarter filled bowl.

"No problem," I replied, even though he didn't seem to hear me.

As I ate the rest of my food out, I placed my empty bowl on the table where Cilan would clean them, and went by a nearby river to refresh myself. I decided I need some time to think, especially about Snivy.

My thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sarcastic sweet tone of Emolga.

"Hey Oshawott! Can you get me an apple?" She asked as she gave me her charm. If she had done that a month ago, I would've fallen for it. But now? Ha please.

"No Emolga, you can get it yourself," I said with no specific tone, hoping she would go away.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" She replied with an angry tone to which I was scared by, even to this day. Keeping my emotions tight, I with the same tone repeated.

"Go get them yourself," 

Immediately after that sentence, I was met with a discharge to my back.

The discharge hurt, yes, because of my weakness to electric types, but I was able to get back up after a couple of seconds, due to my training 'hardening' me.

I looked around to see Emolga flying away as fast as she can, and Snivy running towards me.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **A.N / That is the revamp of Chapter 1 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. I promise I'll have the second chapter done soon, maybe during two to a week, but my predictions are usually off, so just be prepared for an update, or you can follow this story. Anyways, give me your opinion of the first chapter of this revamped story. See ya later!**


	2. What's Oshawott Doing?

**Chapter 2**

 **Chapter two of Determined is out! Hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a little more action in this chapter unlike the last, which got many of Oshawott's thoughts out the way. We will continue to dig through Oshawott's brain to give you all an idea of his feelings towards Snivy. Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Determined.**

 **Snivy's POV**

I started noticing a change in behaviour in him for two months ago, and I have to say, that I'm surprised by the fact that neither Ash nor the others noticed this. Heck, even Cilan, who even commented on Oshawott's strange behaviour, was oblivious to the otter's mysterious change, having said, "Since when did we learn food manners buddy?"

You couldn't really blame the trainers for being unaware of Oshawott's strange behaviour. They can't really understand what we are saying.

Despite, this, many of the Pokemon were aware of his behaviour, and while some, most notably Pikachu was trying to give Ash an idea to what has been happening. Some of us, like Unfezant and Levanny were trying to get Oshawott into telling us what's been on his mind, but sadly, to no appeal.

Right now, the Ash, Cilan and Iris were packing us lunch, while the rest were off playing, or in Oshawott's case, sitting next to a lake looking at his reflection.

This behaviour was strange to say the least. To think Oshawott, out of all Pokémon would become more quiet and secretive.

"Maybe he's finally growing up,"

I quickly poked my head around to see the one Pokémon I thought was also unaware of this change. Pignite.

"What makes you say that?" I asked back, trying to act all calm.

"Well, you know when he used to pick the food out of my bowl?"

I nodded. That was probably one of the most annoying things about Oshawott that made me question his personality.

"Yeah, well, I kind of stooped to his level, for revenge. And instead of lashing out, he just poured a part of his food into my bowl," He replied looking confused.

"That's kind of surprising that you noticed that," I replied surprised.

"He's my best friend, and as much as an annoyance he can be, I still care of him. I miss the old Oshawott. At least we had funny moments,"

I took that into account. Now, Oshawott seemed to stick to himself. He would either stare at his reflection in a nearby river, or go off somewhere in the woods, where he would claim he's getting a snack.

As Pignite left to go see what the other were doing, I heard a sound coming from Oshawott's direction.

When I turned around, I saw Emolga flying off leaving Oshawott on the ground.

"That bitch," I mumbled as I ran towards Oshawott's direction to tend to his injuries.

By the time I'd already got there, he was up and functioning, which mildly surprised me at how fast he'd recovered. But nonetheless, I still asked him, just in case he has a paralysis or something.

"Are you okay?"

He seemed to jump at bit when he noticed me talking to him, and replied in a tone I have never heard him speak in.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"

Ignoring his suspiciously quiet tone, I decided to interact with him, maybe it'll give me an idea on what's going on.

"What happened between you and Emolga?" I asked

"She was trying to flirt with me to get her apples or something. I shook her off and that's when she discharged me,"

We seemed to stop talking and started staring at each other for what seemed a while. It was when I noticed how different Oshawott looked. He seemed more muscular. Not to the point where he was a bodybuilder, but still somewhat noticeable. His scalchop was looked sharper as the sunlight was reflected off the object, and his face seemed confused.

When I noticed I was staring, I looked away, slightly embarrassed at my actions.

"Are you okay?" Oshawott's voice snapped me to my thoughts, as he put his hands on my forehead.

I started blushing, which looked like I was getting a fever. I wanted to say something and move, but both my mouth and feet were stuck, and I failed to move both.

"Maybe you just need some rest," Oshawott said snapping me out of my thoughts once again.

Before I could say something, he snatched my arm, lead me to a rock, and lied me down. When I lied down, I was met with an extremely and surprisingly comfy surface of the rock.

"Get some rest," he replied to me before heading towards the forest.

My thoughts were racing with questions onto the events that led up to now. But the one that stood out the most was: _"Since when did Oshawott become a gentleman?"_

 **Pikachu's POV**

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" I angrily tried to get Ash's attention into what was happening with Oshawott.

"You want to see a movie?" Ash asked somewhat confused

The only thing I could do was facepalm.

I really wish Meowth was hear. He could translate both our languages so fluently.

As I walked away from Ash, I saw Oshawott and Snivy talking on a rock, just before Oshawott jumped off and ran into the woods.

I figured maybe Snivy got some information on Oshawott's behaviour, so I decided I would talk to her.

As I approached Snivy, she looked confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked, which seemed to scare her, even though she was staring at me. She must've really been deep in thoughts.

"Yeah," She replied.

"I saw you and Oshawott talking and wondered what you noticed,"

She seemed to understand and filled me on what happened.

"I saw him getting discharged by Emolga, so I went to see how he was doing, and he acted like I was in that state, and brought me here," was all Snivy seemed to be able to say as she looked confused.

I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to force Snivy into telling me what happened now, but it may give us a clue onto what's going on with Oshawott.

Wondering what Oshawott was doing in the woods, I decided I would go check up on him.

"I'm going in to look for Oshawott," I yelled to Snivy before entering.

As I entered the forest, I immediately noticed the terrain looked rather beaten up. Bark was torn open, many branches were on the ground as a tripping hazard, and boulders were broken.

"This can't be by Oshawott, right?" I asked myself that one question as I noticed all the marks.

As I went to look closer at the marks across the bark of a tree, I noticed that the marks were perfect carvings of a scalchop cutting through.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar of a Dragon type Pokémon.

As I turned around, I saw a wave of flame heading my way. Luckily I sidestepped it before it could it.

"Aqua Jet!" I heard Oshawott saying rather glum, as he launched himself at the loud dragon Pokémon that I couldn't identify.

Wait, what was I doing? I wasn't helping Oshawott! I must protect my teammate and family!

As I entered the battlefield I was mildly shocked at what I saw, a Garchomp was attempting to attack Oshawott with Crunch. It was part Ground so I couldn't use thunderbolt.

Before it could land a crunch on Oshawott, I attacked the Dragon with a powerful Iron Tail, which knocked him back temporarily.

Before I could start another Iron Tail, a large beam of Ice struck the wild Pokemon. Garchomp, having a quad weakness to ice type moves, was pushed back and slumped into a tree, with swirls in its eyes.

As I turned around, I had realized the move, Ice Beam, came from Oshawott's direction.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **A.N / Here's Chapter 2 of Determined. Short Author Note, but Chapter 3 will be out sooner or later.**


	3. Revealing

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone. High School is starting to get in the way of my free time, therefore, I have less time to write. But nonetheless, here is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Oshawott's POV**

My face. My goddam face when I entered the forest and start to think about her.

She was on my mind again, and I every time this happens, I can't get her out of my head. I mean, sure, all the females I've flirted with were kind of one-time things. She was with me the entire journey, and helped me when I needed it the most. For those who still don't know who I'm talking about, it's Snivy.

I think the biggest difference between my other 'flings' and Snivy, is that with Snivy, I feel comfortable, yet uncomfortable at the same time. I want to talk to her, but I'm afraid. I've never had any trouble talking to other females before, but with Snivy, it's a different case.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar that sounded like a dragon type. I shivered, remembering the encounter I had with a wild Simisear. Even though that wasn't a Dragon, the result was still messy. Long story short, Emolga, Axew and I went into a forest where an angry Semisear knocked me out.

Before I could get carried away, the Garchomp launched a flamethrower at me. I quickly dodged the wall of flame, before launching a Scald towards his direction. To my dismay however, he dodged. I wasted no time in firing myself at the Garchomp with Aqua Jet, which I was successful into making direct contact. The Garchomp yelled in pain, before charging at me with its claws.

"Dragon Claw," I whispered to myself before launching a Scald at point blank range.

As the Garchomp was pushed back due to the water pressure, I noticed he was burned.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop him as he started charging towards me at an extreme speed, trying to attack me with a move I was unsure of. I quickly sidestepped his attack. Engulfing myself in water, I charged at the Garchomp who, attempted to attack with Crunch. Before neither of us could hit each other, a certain Pokémon's voice stopped both of us.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu said before striking the Dragon with his iron hard tail.

Wasting no time, I shot an Ice Beam at the Garchomp, knocking it unconscious and unable to battle.

The shocked face Pikachu gave me kind of scared me, since I couldn't predict what he was going to say next.

Before I could say something like let's just go back out or walked away, he responded after the tension seemed to die down.

"What was that? Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied trying not to sound suspicious but rather tiring.

Unfortunately, Pikachu, being the leader of the group, he's supposing to be, didn't fall for it.

"No, you're not," He replied rather serious, before jumping on a tree branch that has fallen after the fight.

"Sit," Pikachu ordered.

Not wanting to argue, I decided to follow him, and sit down a safe distance away from him. He seemed to be staring forward, seeming to enjoy the sound of the wilderness.

I decided to follow his instincts, as I decided to think about what's been going on. How did Pikachu find me? Did Snivy tell him anything? I hope they don't find out.

"What's going on Oshawott, you've seemed different." He finally said, having been around three minutes since we've sat.

I ignored him and continued to stare at the trees of the forest, not wanting to say anything stupid. Despite all this training, I never seemed to have the courage to talk to my teammates about my thoughts, especially my feelings for Snivy. They would never understand the issues I'm going through. They're all strong Pokémon, compared to me and I've always been crushing on females, so they'll think it's just me being myself.

They would never believe me.

"Oshawott, you know you can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you," He replied with the same tone as before, trying to calm me down.

Pikachu, despite being the oldest of the Pokemon with us, would never understand what I'm going through. Even then, I've never been the kindest to Pikachu. Remembering when I pushed him off Ash's shoulder early in our adventure, I'm somewhat surprised he's still trying to be there for me.

"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled to him trying to lower my voice to whispering tone.

He seemed to fume at that statement, but seemed to cool himself down after.

"Well, clearly, you've been different. I know what happened between you and Emolga, Snivy told me, and I am aware of your different behaviour in the past two months. Whatever is happening, it's clearly affecting you in a bad way." he replied in a neutral stance.

I stared at him, half surprised half not caring, but still too stunned to say anything.

"Oshawott, we want to help you in whatever's bothering you, but we can't if you won't tell us what's happening. We're not Psychic you know?" He replied with the soft tone with before.

I didn't know what to say. Here I am saying none of them care for me because of my actions, yet all of them are trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Even Snivy. Maybe Pikachu can help. While I'm not sure Pignite nor Levanny would be able to keep a secret, I think Pikachu wouldn't be a bad person to tell.

Surprising myself for the first time in two months, after I committed myself to becoming a stronger Pokemon, I told Pikachu everything. I told him my insecurities about my actions in the past, like pushing him off of Ash's shoulders, flirting with other females, training in the forests to become less of a burden, and my crush on Snivy and how she gave me influence become who I am today.

When I looked up to see Pikachu's face after my long speech, he seemed shocked, yet understanding.

"Oshawott, you're not a burden, what makes you think that?" He asked feeling sad and disappointed.

"I feel like I'm costing the team to much, rather than helping Ash." I replied still tearing up.

"You've beaten strong Pokemon, helped Ash on multiple occasions, saved me and Axed from Team Rocket, and saved the entire team from poisoning, how do you call that a burden?"

I didn't know what to say, Pikachu, even through all the stuff I did to him, was here cheering me up. I guess to stress I've been holding in from the thoughts I've been containing was a lot, and I ended up bursting into an all of bawl. And here he was hugging me.

"You know Oshawott, you're not the only one who's gone through those feelings for another before."

That seemed to snap me out of my thoughts, as I looked up to see if he was joking, but to my shock, he wasn't.

"R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, when I was in Sinnoh, this Buneary caught my eyes, and wouldn't stop flirting with me. I had weird feeling for her too, but I was too stupid about love at the time, and it took me until the end of our journey until I found out I loved her. So when it was time to leave, we shared a moment we promised we would have more of," He finished with a blush to his face.

I myself was shocked to here that Pikachu had his own encounter.

"That's not the only time. You know Brock," He asked.

I shook my head not knowing who he is.

"He was like Cilan, except with the personality of you, at least crushing on ladies, every Jenny we would run into he would try and flirt with. I remember every time, that his Croagunk would Poison Jab him every time. It wasn't until when Brock called Ash and told him he found a girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"He never told us, but told us she was a close friend of his from the start who saw all of the stupid things Brock did,"

After what seemed forever, I calmed down. It felt good having someone to talk to.

After what seemed forever, we walked out of the forest without any encounter.

Before we hit the clear, I asked Pikachu a question.

"Pikachu?"

"Yes Oshawott?"

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Of course, Oshawott, I'll help you, especially with Snivy,"

With that one statement he laughed in a joking manner, leaving me blushing hard.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **A.N / Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a week since my last update. Like I said, school was a pain. Work is getting tough, and I'm having less time to write, therefore updates and uploads will be slower, however, I will continue this story.**


	4. Giving Up

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back to give you all Chapter 4 of Determined. I have to say I personally feel better about this story unlike the last one. I feel like the grammar and spelling errors here are less prevalent. I am aware there are a few grammar errors that I may fix when the story finished (If I finish it) but nonetheless, enjoy Chapter 4!**

 **Snivy's POV**

"I'm going to look for Oshawott!" Was what I heard from Pikachu before the yellow mouse entered the dense forest.

This gave me time to think, and the rock Oshawott placed me on was very comfortable.

Maybe Pikachu can finally find out what's been on Oshawott's mind. The otter has been sticking to himself for the last two months, and frankly, I'm worried for him. I mean, sure he was a bit of a flirt, which always pisses me off, but it was what made him special.

Wait a minute, did I really get mad at the fact that Oshawott has flirted with every female Pokémon except for me?! No, no of course not.

Sure, enough I seemed to be feeling my throat tighten and my face squint in rage, as I thought about our journey.

How come Oshawott flirts with other females except for me?!

Before I could think about it more, the comfort of the rock eventually led me to a slumber, as I fell asleep.

 **1 Hour Later  
**

When I woke up, I noticed Oshawott and Pikachu coming out of the forest, both looking tired.

Oshawott seemed to have claw marks on his side, which luckily wasn't bleeding, while Pikachu seemed to be in thought.

I noticed Pikachu laughing at what seemed to be a blushing Oshawott before walking away from him, leaving me to stare at Oshawott.

He seemed to be rather tense. So, it surprised me more when I approached him, and he seemed to fluster.

"Are you okay?" I asked Oshawott.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, and he responded.

"Yeah, I'm alright,"

"Your sides look like you had a fight, what happened?"

"Pikachu and I ran into a Garchomp, guess he Dragon Clawed me,"

Ouch, those claws hurt.

"Aren't you going to get an Oran Berry for that?" I asked.

"It doesn't hurt, so I think I'm fine," He replied who walked away towards the river.

I get that he is a water type, but I swear he's addicted to watching his reflection.

What was up with him?

I decided to go talk to Pikachu, see if Oshawott told him anything.

I approached Pikachu, who seemed to be trying to communicate with Ash. I decided to wait for him to finishing talking. When he did, he jumped a bit when he realized I was behind him.

"Hey Snivy, what's up?" He asked turning into a serious face.

"Hey, I was wondering if you found out anything about Oshawott," I asked getting straight to the point.

He seemed to fluster. Jheez, and what is up with people flustering?

"He talked to me, but he didn't talk about what's bothering him,"

I nodded an approval at him.

"It's a start, right?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, maybe you should go talk to Oshawott," He replied

"What? Why me?! He seems to always fluster around me!" I screamed back at him. It was a pretty stupid idea. I was antisocial, how the hell was I supposed to help someone out?!

"Try going a bit easy on him, he seems emotionally fragile." Is it just me or did I see Pikachu chuckle after that line. Whatever the cause, I gave him a nod and went towards Oshawott by the river, and decided to talk to him.

He seemed to not notice my presence. He was too focused looking at his own reflection in the river.

"Hey Oshawott," I replied. This time he slowly looked up without showing any emotion, which kind of scared me. Nonetheless, I continued talking.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to think of good question for him. God I'm going to kill Pikachu.

"Watching my reflection," He replied snapping me out of my thoughts. My god, he looked terrible. Not psychical wise, but emotion wise, he seemed depressed, but trying to hide it.

"What's wrong Oshawott, you're really scaring me," I softly spoke hoping it would make a difference.

"You wouldn't understand," He replied rather solemnly.

I wouldn't understand?! Oh, I'm going to stick a branch up your as—

Ok, calm down Snivy, now's not the time to get angry.

"Well, now I won't understand, because I don't even know what's bothering you," Retaining my emotions. As much as I kind of envied him, I still cared for him, he was an interesting person to be around. If you could get past all his bad habits, he was a good Pokémon. He was kind, like when earlier he gave me a comfortable rock to nap on.

I even remembered while he was getting an apple for Emolga, he even came to me and gave me my favourite berry, a Razz berry.

Coming back into the real world, he seemed to be in thought.

"Oshawott," I said.

He looked up in my direction, and I got to see his eyes, which were surprisingly beautiful.

"Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. You don't have to tell me now, or soon, whenever your ready,"

I got up and left him where he continued staring at the river. I approached Pikachu, who was helping Ash.

"I tried, but he didn't budge," I said.

"Oh, that's sad, maybe he'll open up soon," He replied half sorrow, which was kind of suspicious.

"Pikachu, are you sure you don't know anything about what's going on with Oshawott?" I asked rather confusingly, I knew something happened in the forest.

"W-What?! No, of course not! I don't know what's wrong with Oshawott!" He quickly replied before scurrying off.

Yep, he so knows something wrong with Oshawott.

 **Oshawott's POV**

As I watched Snivy walk away, I sighed.

I really wanted to tell her my feelings, but my anxiety scared me again. Now she's going to watch me like a Nosepass north. As much as I wanted her to see me train, I didn't at the end.

It was hopeless, I had no chance to get to know Snivy. We've known each other for so long, she's seen all my flaws, and wouldn't want a weak flirt to like me.

I think it's honestly best if I give up on her for good. No matter how hard it was, I must move on. This is one of the many things that have caused me to change.

There she was again talking to Pikachu. Even though I knew Pikachu had a mate, I was getting furious that he was able to talk to Snivy with such ease. My thoughts snapped me out. God I was an emotional mess.

Nonetheless, this further only proved my point as to why I should give up on Snivy and love in general. So many females have rejected me it's like I'm doomed to never find one. And if that's the fate God wants to give me, then so be it.

I sighed as I got up from my spot, and headed into the forest. I decided to go to the same spot to where I had fought that Garchomp, so in case they're worried about me at least and hopefully on Pikachu will find me.

As I continued to damage to already damaged landscape, most of it from the hopelessness of my love for Snivy, I realized why Snivy wouldn't like me. That as a result only made me worse, and therefore, further destroyed the landscape to a fraction to the beauty it once was. In a way it kind of represented me. Used to be this unstoppable lovable otter, who now is secretive and quiet of what he does and what his plans are.

But this otter had one question that all of you might be asking.

Will he ever get over Snivy?

 **A.N / Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in like, 2-3 weeks. I have been very busy with high school. Before I stop talking, I want to say that this story and thoughts are all from my own personal experience. Getting over a break up or a crush is an extremely difficult thing that everyone goes through. With that being said, I hope to have the next chapter out soon! See you all later!**


	5. Standing Up

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

 _Just when thought we were breaking him._

 _Just when you thought Oshawott's weird personality change would be over, it came back._

 _And even worse._

 _Oshawott has isolated himself from every Pokémon._

 _All of Iris' Pokémon, besides Emolga, have been trying to get the otter to talk, but with no luck, much to Axew's dismay._

 _All of Cilan's Pokémon have been trying to help the otter, Pansage especially, but he too was rejected by the otter's "wall of steel," that could rival that of any steel type attack._

 _And finally, all of Ash's Pokémon have been trying as well. Charizard, Krookodile, Snivy, Pignite and I have been trying to break Oshawott's walls down, only for him to rebuild them back up._

 _If was annoying and a waste of time. At the end of the conversation, Oshawott would walk away or you would walk away from anger._

 _Today, however, today was going to be different._

 _Oshawott would have to expose some of himself to the group. Why? I'll let you read the chapter._

 **Oshawott's POV**

Fear. Anger. Sadness. Madness. I don't know how to feel. Every Pokemon would come up to me and try to break me like a shell. But I couldn't let them know. They would make fun of me.

And besides, I'm over Snivy, right?

Well that's the reason why I'm "depressed."

Every time I wake up, I have to see her, sleeping quietly on a rock. Every time I eat, I see her eat gently and slowly. Every time I go to sleep, I see her already asleep.

It hurts me to think I've given up over her.

As I continued to stare in the woods, hearing all the Pokemon play in the background, I thought to myself, would I ever have a chance?

That's the question I've been thinking to myself.

But the answer to that question is what I can't find out. It's like a test you can spend as much time on with a really difficult answer you want to get right.

And right now, I WANT to find the answer.

Was it her body he liked? Or her personality? Or how she fights? Or how she takes care of us? I don't know.

In short, I can't get over her. Brains win over brawns. Should've known that.

Maybe I should talk to Pikachu again, I can't handle this pressure building up.

As I continued to sit next to a river, I decided to turn around and see what the others were doing.

Pikachu was helping Cilan prepare for lunch, Charizard and Pignite were talking, and the others were playing around.

Except Snivy.

She was busy sitting on top of a rock, as usual. But even that she looked good at. I swear she could be on the cover magazine for a model.

Okay, getting too far off hand.

I thought about how I changed, physically and mentally. It's funny how when my body feels good, my mind doesn't.

My thoughts were interrupted with the shout of a familiar Pokemon yelling my name.

"Oshawott!"

My head turned around in an instant and I growled at what I saw.

Servine.

So Trip's over, huh?

"What do you want Servine?" I replied, in a neutral tone.

"Just came to see how my former 'rival' is?" He sneered at the rival part.

I hated everything about this Pokemon. Part of me wanted to Ice Beam him and hit him with Night Slash, but part of me told me not to, unless we're in battle.

"I'm good," I said realizing it came out longer than what it was supposed to.

Servine was a Pokemon who tried hitting on Snivy. Frankly, my heart split when I first saw that. The only reason why I'm still alive is because Snivy rejected and beat him to the plumber crack he was.

My thoughts were interrupted when Servine looked away from me.

"Ayy! Look who's sitting on that rock!" Servine yelled with a tone I didn't like.

My stomach dropped when I realized Servine was heading towards Snivy.

This wasn't good.

I watched as Servine approached Snivy, while I was walking behind slowly decreasing the gap between us.

"Hey sexy!" Servine started with a flirtatious tone.

Snivy looked up and scoffed on sight at the hideous Pokemon that dared enter her field of view.

I watched carefully as Servine continued to pressure Snivy into going out with him, and my god, is it pathetic. I admit my attempts were bad, but at least I had experience. Servine just sounds like a wannabe.

Eventually Snivy snapped at Servine in a tone I was thankful came out.

"No! Can you leave me alone?! I don't want to be around you!" She yelled giving me a breath of relief. She wasn't going to actually date this fool.

To my misfortune however, Servine refused and grabbed Snivy's arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She practically screamed.

My instincts got me up and I finally got between this, breaking Servine's grip on Snivy.

"Respect her opinion! If she says no, it's no!" I countered after breaking them up.

"Oh-Ho, so you're Mr. Save All Girls now? Well, let me ask my FAR SUPERIOR trainer if I can have a battle with her. Whoever wins gets Snivy, deal?

"Deal."

 **Snivy's POV**

My head couldn't believe the events that have unfold. Servine tried to force me to date him, then Oshawott came out of nowhere and accepted a fight which decides who gets me.

I could not be more afraid in my life.

My head turned to Oshawott in be wilderness.

"Why?" I asked, voice cracking.

It took a time before he replied.

"I didn't like how he was treating you,"

I still couldn't believe him. My mind immediately went back to when Oshawott found a rock for me to sleep on after I went to check on him.

Nonetheless, I heard Ash call Oshawott's name.

After 10 minutes, a battle was beginning, between Ash's Oshawott and Trip's Servine. It was decided Cilan would be the announcer, and much to Ash's dismay, Oshawott and Servine would be making their own choices in battle.

 **Battle: Servine vs Oshawott begin.**

Servine decided to go on the defensive, due to Oshawott being at a type disadvantage.

Servine started with an Energy Ball aimed towards Oshawott, who blocked it with his scalchop, before activating Aqua Jet who also aimed towards Servine.

Servine attempted to shoot down Oshawott's Aqua Jet with Energy Ball, only for Oshawott to quickly change courses, until the otter landed an Aqua Jet straight onto the snake's face.

Servine quickly recovered and attacked Oshawott with a powerful Leaf Blade, which looked like it hurt Oshawott, due to it being super effective.

Before he took another hit, Oshawott dodged, and attempted a close quarter Aqua Jet, only for Servine to knock his scalchop out of his hand.

Much to my surprise however, Oshawott continued fighting, not showing any fear of losing his scalchop.

At first, it seemed Servine stopped attacking, until I noticed he was charging Solar Beam!

Oshawott seemed to notice this and decided to go for his scalchop. Servine noticed this as well, and much to his dismay, Oshawott picked up his scalchop and deflected Solar Beam.

What surprised me was the fact that Oshawott wasn't using any other of his moves. I mean, sure they wouldn't help, but he could've at least used them for spacing.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Servine managed to hit Oshawott with another Leaf Blade, much to my dismay. I could tell Oshawott was grunting in pain, as he had two noticeable bruises on his arm and chest from where Leaf Blade hit him.

Shrugging the pain off, Oshawott seemed to finally snap. He activated Aqua Jet which hit a surprised and off balanced Servine. Oshawott quickly landed and performed a Scald, much to Ash and my surprise.

"Since when did Oshawott learn Scald?" I heard Ash say in shock.

To further add onto Oshawott's luck, Servine was burnt.

Servine howled in pain as the burn dwindled his health. Oshawott grinned at this fortunate turn of events.

However, Servine ordered a daring move after. Frenzy Plant.

Suddenly the ground was shaking all over as prickled thorns were rising from the ground and attempting to strike Oshawott.

To my relief, I noticed Oshawott activated Aqua Jet and was maneuvering past the thorns as best as he could.

After landing a successful Aqua Jet, the thorns seemed to fade, and Servine was not moving.

At first I wondered why, until I realized Frenzy Plant had a recharge up time!

Oshawott took the chance to not only inflict damage, but to also shock us again, as he struck Servine with a critical hit Night Slash.

"Did you teach Oshawott Night Slash?" I heard Iris ask Ash in surprise, the latter who also was shocked.

Unfortunately, Servine was up in moving speed, and Oshawott being in point blank range was hit with an Energy Ball. To the bright side, Servine was getting weaker due to the burn, but the attack still hurt.

To my dismay, Servine again ordered Frenzy Plant, shaking the ground as the thorns once again rose to attack Oshawott.

Before it could block out his view, Oshawott shot an Ice Beam at Servine, striking the snake with the super effective move.

I turned around and tried not to laugh after seeing the shocked faces of Ash, Iris and Cilan after Oshawott shot out an Ice Beam.

Servine seemed to regret the move, as now, due to the recharge time, he couldn't move! Servine's worse nightmare happened, as Oshawott shot another Ice Beam at the helpless snake.

Servine collapsed on the ground, in an obvious KO.

"Servine is no longer able to battle, Oshawott is the winner!"

Everyone, except for Trip who went to scoop up Servine to take him to the nearest Pokemon Centre, cheered for Oshawott.

I noticed to happy face Oshawott was giving me.

It was the same goofy face Oshawott hadn't done in so long that we all missed.

Unfortunately, our cheering was short lived as Oshawott slowly collapsed on the ground, bleeding profusely.

In instinct, all of us rushed to Oshawott's care.

Ash picked up Oshawott, trying to stop the bleeding with his coat, as he and the rest of the Pokemon rushed to the Pokemon hospital.

 **Battle: Oshawott vs Servine End.**

 **Victor: Oshawott.**

 **A.N / Well. A seemingly hard earned victory for Oshawott quickly changed courses. Is Oshawott going to be alright? Find out next episode.**

 **Hey Everyone! So sorry for not updating this story anytime sooner. Summer school sucks. I just got my Culminating Task, and it's actually hard. I will continue this story, don't worry. I do have plans for how this story's gonna go, but if y'all got any ideas, PM or DM me. See y'all soon!**


	6. Is he Okay?

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Oshawott's POV**_

" _He's going to be alright, right?"_

" _I don't know sir, you're going to have to wait,"_

" _He could be dying!"_

" _Our nurses are at the job taking care of the injured Pokemon, it takes time,"_

" _At least give me hope,"_

" _I'm sorry, give us time, and we will call you as soon as we're done."_

" _Oshawott, please be okay, everyone's wishing you luck,"_

 **Ash's POV**

Four hours. FOUR FREAKING HOURS.

They couldn't come halfway and give us a progress report, they had to wait the full time.

"Ash, they're trying their best, calm down," I heard a voice tell me, Cilan.

"Yeah, stop acting like a kid," Replied Iris.

I wasn't in the mood to argue, I sat down, hoping to Arceus the otter would be fine.

That wasn't the only thing I was concerned about:

In that battle with Servine, Oshawott used Scald, Night Slash and Ice Beam. Moves I've never taught Oshawott. How did he learn those moves? Did he find a TM?

When was the last time I used Oshawott in a Pokemon battle I asked myself?

That's when it hit me. That's what Pikachu has been trying to tell me all these months!

Oshawott must've been feeling useless because I haven't used him in any Pokemon battles!

It all makes sense why Oshawott knows those moves. He probably trained himself.

I immediately smacked myself for being a bad trainer. One of my Pokemon wasn't feeling well and I let him get hurt.

"What's wrong with you Ash?" Iris asked me.

"I know what's wrong with Oshawott,"

Cilan turned around to me in concern.

"What's wrong with Oshawott, besides the fact that he's in the emergency room?"

"Pikachu has been trying to tell me this for the past month, Oshawott's been acting different,"

Iris and Cilan seemed to look at me in shock.

"The past month? It took you that long?!" Iris yelled.

I shook past Iris' anger and attempted to call Pikachu.

The mouse and my Pokemon since day 1 came without a second to spare.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, have I been a bad trainer?"

"Pika?"

"Was there something wrong with Oshawott?"

The electric mouse seemed to nod without a second hesitation, which told me something was wrong with Oshawott and Pikachu has known for the past month at least.

The thoughts were interrupted as a Nurse Joy approached us.

"Ash Ketchum?"

I turned my head in fear, preparing for the worst. Is Oshawott alright?

"Yes?" I let out.

"I have my final results for Oshawott," Nurse Joy said in a neutral tone.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's going to make it. But I must say, the injuries he's sustained are brutal. The cuts to his chest and arm from Leaf Blade were enough to require stitches in those spots to stop the bleeding there. The battle seemed to open previous wounds, such as a Dragon Claw attack to his side, but our main concern was his injury to his leg."

Ash was in shock so far at the injuries Oshawott's sustained. But he was confused with his leg injury.

"What happened to his leg?"

"We found a stab wound in his upper right thigh. We believe the object that caused the damage was one of the thorns from a Frenzy Plant attack."

I was shocked. I didn't even know Oshawott was stabbed by the attack, mainly because Oshawott didn't react to such attack that hit him.

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

"It'll take about a month longest, despite the stab wound, it's not too severe to require any surgeries. He did lose a lot of blood and muscle tissue however, so don't push him too hard for anything," The nurse replied.

 **Snivy's POV**

I couldn't stop walking around.

The fact that he took this much damage for me is something I didn't expect from Oshawott.

Just when you think he couldn't surprise you enough, whether it'd be how strong he's gotten or how he managed to take down a Pokemon not only that had a type advantage against Oshawott, but also an evolution higher than him.

Just when you'd think Oshawott did the impossible, it backfired, and know, we were in the hospital praying he would be alright.

"Why did he do this?" I muttered repeatedly.

I turned my eyes to the other Pokemon in the room. All of them looked scared and sad, except for Emolga.

Why did he do this? He battled Servine because he was forcefully trying to make me go on a date with him!

I don't know whether or not this was an act of stupidity or heroism.

Our thoughts were interrupted when Pikachu barged through the door.

I immediately went towards him.

"How is he?" I whispered, hoping in case of the worst we wouldn't have to tell them now.

"He's going to make it, doctors found a stab wound on his leg from the battle," He replied.

My mind shook. Oshawott was stabbed by Servine?

He stood up for me and Servine stabbed him?!

"How could he?" I asked, furiously.

"It was probably by accident, they said the thorns from Frenzy Plant was the culprit," Pikachu replied, same voice as before.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see him and ask questions.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know, maybe not yet,"

I looked down, nonetheless, he's alive.

"Thanks for the update," I said as Pikachu exited the room.

I turned around to see all the others, besides Emolga, looking at me with eyes.

"He's going to be alright everyone," I said after what seemed a minute of tension.

Everyone seemed to be relieved.

"He's not awake yet, however," I said quickly, before they decided to see Oshawott, particularly Axew.

Nonetheless, everyone seemed to be happy. Pignite hugged Charizard out of impulsiveness.

Krookodile came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You okay? You seemed very tense," He asked. And I appreciated it.

"Yeah, it's scary, I've never seen this happen to anyone before," I said.

Krookodile nodded as he understood and left me to think.

I decided I needed answers, and I knew exactly who to confront.

As I approached the mouse Pokemon I mind was swinging between thoughts. Did Servine intentionally stab him? Or was it truly by accident.

I tapped Pikachu by the shoulders and he turned around.

"Hey Snivy!" He replied looking rather surprised.

"Cut the shit Pikachu," I snapped back.

He seemed taken back by the sudden attitude, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," He replied rather scared.

"I know you know something about Oshawott! How did you know he knew those moves?" I asked back, practically screaming in his ear.

Pikachu stepped back, clutching his ear in pain. Was I actually loud? Or was Pikachu's hearing so sensitive that it was loud?

After half a minute, he got back up, sighed and started talking.

"Honestly, I only knew he knew Ice Beam when he used it on a wild Garchomp. I didn't know he had Night Slash or Scald."

I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"No,"

Wrong answer. Now he was showing signs of lying.

"I know you're telling lies now, tell me, anything else?" I asked again, with a slight irritation.

Pikachu seemed to freeze at that. But sighed.

"After the Virbank City Gym Battle, when Pignite and I told you all how the battle went, he thought he was weak, so he would train himself ferociously until he was satisfied. He must've learned those moves while training, that I don't know."

And then Pikachu finished.

So it all made sense.

"So that explains the sudden change in Oshawott's move set." I said after a while.

"Did you see how he change course while in Aqua Jet?" He asked.

"I did, but what I thought was more impressive was how well he fought, even at a type and evolution disadvantage."

"yeah,"

We finished there and was about to walk away, until…

"You know he's awake now, right?"

Immediately after that sentence I ran to his room to see him.

Oh god…

The otter was covered in bandages on his arm, chest and side, which were probably where the stitches were put. The most outstanding however, was a cast on Oshawott's right leg, probably where Servine stabbed him.

But he was smiling. Shyly I might add.

Despite being in such a state he was smiling, like how he used to be.

I slowly walked towards his bed and sat down next to it.

"Hey Oshawott," I started.

"Hey,"

"Are you okay? How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling great," He replied much to my surprise.

"How are you feeling alright? You've been stitched up, not to mention stabbed!"

"I glad it was for a reason, if it wasn't for me, Servine would've forced you to- "

"okay, I see what you mean," I cut Oshawott off.

"But still," I continued. "It was stupid of you to do that! I mean, look what happened to you! You shouldn't of taken on a Pokemon like that!"

"But I still beat him," He added.

"Oh yes, where the hell did you learn all of those moves!" I practically was mad at him. For worrying me like this, it disappoints me.

Oshawott seemed to stop talking, and looked down.

"Look at me!" I said.

He didn't budge.

"You're not weak you know," I said.

He looked up.

"I don't know what made you think you're weak, but you are far from that. You're strong in your own way," I said.

"Thanks Snivy," He replied, giving me a genuine smile.

My heart beat raised. It was actually hot. I've never seen a smile like that on Oshawott. It actually looks good.

I smiled back at him. Maybe, just maybe Oshawott is turning into his normal self.

 _ **Oshawott's POV**_

" _She's not going to love you! You ultimately lost that battle and you've been training for like, six months?!_

" _Please, stop this torture! What have I done to you?! She's actually starting to like me!"_

" _Please, if you were to ever ask to date her, she would beat you down harder than Servine!"_

 _I can't take this mental torture anymore._

" _Just get out of my mind! I don't need to act this way to win her heart!"_

" _No matter what you do you'll never win her over!"_

" _GET OUTTA MY MIND!"_

" _ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'LL FOREVER BE ALONE!"_

" _NEVER!"_

 **A.N / What's happening with Oshawott? Will he make a full recovery? What other threats are there? Find out next time.**

 **A double update to at least hopefully make up for my two month absents from the story. I've been through a lot of work and I'm STILL in summer school. I'll try get the next chapter out, but I can't promise anything.**


End file.
